When I'm Quiet I Can Nearly Hear Him Say
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: "I can't see your scars, therefore I'm blind." DISCLAIMER: I do not own The 100 (The CW and Kass Morgan), or the Maze Runner (James Dashner). A stand alone companion piece to "We'll Be Lucky If We Ever See The Sun"


Frustration fills Raven's veins, making her want to scream at the top of her lungs. Instead, she settles for violent jabs at people who try to figure out why the mechanic is more snappish than usual.

Monty walks into Raven's work space, and she ignores him in favor of working on a clutch that's older than her. Monty just waits, patient, and it sour's Raven's mood further. Her frustration builds, to the point where she can't take it anymore. She slams her palm down, "What do you want?" She snaps.

Not even sweet, gentle Monty, the boy who carries a dark sadness in his eyes, is safe from Raven's wrath. She deflates immediately, and feels a twinge of guilt, but does nothing about it, after all he was the one who came to her.

Her dark brown eyes bore into his, challenging him. He doesn't take the bait, he just says, "Minho's back."

She takes back her earlier feelings, there is no way she could ever feel guilty about snapping at him. Monty sees the look in her eye, and knows it's time to retreat. He gives her an impish smile before leaving.

Raven sighs, hanging her head in defeat. She knows she should find him before someone tells him about her foul mood, and he comes to her and pours gasoline on her fire. Raven straightens and wipes her hands on a rag that's probably dirtier than them, before leaving to make her way to his tent.

She walks to the tents that are near the edge of camp, the place where most of the remaining 100 live, away from the place that condemned them, the Ark.

Raven storms into the tent on the outer edge of the 100 self imposed isolation, not bothering to announce her arrival, and finds a half naked Minho Komorebi standing with a shirt in his hand. He is stooped, head bent toward the shirt he was presumably going to put on, his right side is angled toward her, giving her a perfect profile of his back, abs, and sculpted face. But what really catches her eye is the scar that starts on his right bicep and runs across his shoulder, stopping at the right shoulder blade.

Minho smirks, "Reyes."

Raven hates that he doesn't even seem intimated by her like the rest of the camp. Minho pulls on his shirt before turning to her, giving her his full attention. "Where's the fire?" he casually asks.

Raven rolls her eyes, and tries to remember why she came here in the first place. Minho seems to pick up on something because his attitude shifts to serious, something he tries to avoid. "Raven," she hates when he says her first name, loathes the way the syllables slide off his tongue with precision, "what's wrong?"

It's only now that she realizes she's been speechless, even though she's the one that barged in. Suddenly she doesn't remember why she came, all she knows is she's angry. Minho takes a hesitant step toward her, and she feels like running (she won't make it far and that's why she stays, at least that's what she tells herself).

Minho must take her lack of reaction as an invitation because he closes the distance, until there is inches to spare between them. Minho bends his head down, so they are eye level, "I can't see your scars, therefore I'm blind." his breath fans out over her face, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

Raven lets out a bark of laughter, full of bitterness and resentment, she's back on sure footing. "Scars! I have too many of them to count." Raven lifts her shirt, showing the bullet's entry in the front, and in the back the scar from Abby's surgery. There are also scars from when the Grounders cut her, when the blame of almost poisoning Lexa had to fall on someone's shoulders. Raven lets her shirt drop as she moves to her pants, ready to show him what the Mountain did to her, but he stops her; she didn't realize her hands were shaking until he steadies them.

"Raven, those are just signs your a survive, a fighter. You hide your mental and emotional scars from the world, I can't help you if you won't let me." Minho's voice is soft, but she can hear the frustration bubbling over.

It's no secret that Minho cares for Raven, he's not one to be subtle, however, Raven never realized how much he cared for her until this moment. He's standing there before her, ready to take whatever weight she gave him. Raven doesn't even remember the exact reason why she's angry, and now that it's gone she feels empty.

"I can't." Raven's voice sounds small to her own ears.

Minho nods, and it breaks her. In these months they formed a strong friendship, and it scares Raven that another soul knows her this well, the last one that did betrayed her. Yet, Minho's loyal, she's seen it first hand, and that's why she does the unexpected.

Raven closes the distance between them, resting her head on Minho's shoulder and breathing him in. Minho is momentarily shocked, he's always the first one to initiate contact, but he quickly recovers and straightens out so that Raven is resting on his chest and his arms are around her. Raven feels ready to shatter, but Minho holds her together.

Minho picks her up, and she feels weightless, and she smiles above his heart. Nostalgia of walking among the starts makes her heart ache, but Minho's warmth keeps her together.

Maybe one day she will be ready to let him in.

 **A/N This is a companion piece to** _We'll Be Lucky If We Ever See The Sun,_ **but it can stand alone. I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
